


Ex-cons (and feds) just wanna have fun

by Pineau_noir



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, Inspired by Fanart, Is it a date?, Luis is a national treasure, M/M, Soft Boys, awkward dudes being awkward, canon? i don't know her, is it just dinner with a new friend?, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineau_noir/pseuds/Pineau_noir
Summary: Written for the absolutely amazing art of Scott and Jimmy by Whatthefoucault (foundhere)
Relationships: Scott Lang/Jimmy Woo
Comments: 26
Kudos: 115





	Ex-cons (and feds) just wanna have fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatthefoucault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/gifts).



> Sami you're just the best and your art, especially this one, just makes me so happy! I'm sorry I couldn't get you a fic that would be accepted for the Rare Pair Bang, but have a little fic anyway. ❤❤❤

_You got away with it this time, Scott, but...uh, I'll be seeing you again._

_Where?_

_Huh?_

_Where will you be seeing me again?_

_Like... in general, like, I'll see you. Like, the next time you do something bad. I'll be there. ...To catch you._

_Ohh. You'll be watching me. I thought you were inviting me somewhere._

_Why would I do that?_

_That's what I was wondering. Why would you do that?_

_Like a party, or dinner or something?_

_I don't know. I thought you were planning the evening._

_No. I meant to, like, arrest you. Like, I'll arrest you later again._

_Take it easy, Jimmy._

_Okay. Did you wanna go out tonight or something? I mean, 'cause I'm free._

——

What was Scott thinking? Why had he agreed to go out with his former jailer? And yeah, so while Woo wasn't inherently a _bad_ person, he was still Scott's Nanny-Cam for the past two years. But Woo said _let's go out_ and Scott's mouth said _sure why not_ and suddenly, here he was, trying to figure out what to wear to a _maybe just dinner with another dude, but also maybe a date_. 

He called Luis.

"Yo, that's crazy, S! Didn't he like, spy on you all the time?" was Luis' main contribution to the mess. Then, "If it's a date, you could do a lot worse. Agent Woo is easy on the eyes, ya know?"

So that was _helpful_. Hope and Dr. Pym had fucked off to who-knew-where after finding the divine Janet Van Dyne, so there was no help from that quarter. Cassie was ten and Scott wasn't sure about having a talk regarding yet another potential father figure. Maggie and Jim were out; despite being engaged to a cop, Maggie had shouted "Fuck tha police" as Woo and his minions left. 

Which meant Scott was on his own. He dug through his closet, looking for something that wasn't _A_ stained or _B_ holey. Apparently ants liked to nibble on clothes, if said clothes were warm from the dryer.

Checking the time, Scott realized he had about four minutes before Woo was supposed to pick him up. He shimmied into some black jeans, found a white t-shirt that only had holes in the right sleeve, threw a green button down on top of that (to cover the ant holes), and quickly slipped on his loafers that were so worn in he didn't have to tie or untie them.

The doorbell rang and Scott screeched out, "I'm on my way, don't arrest me!" as he ran down the hall. Skidding to a stop, he checked his hair in the bathroom mirror and, deciding it was fine, sent a quick text to Luis.

_he's here Luis what do i do?_

Only a few seconds passed until he got his answer.

_Scotty, you're fly as hell. Just be you. But like only 60% you_

_On second thought, Woo's a pretty weird dude. He can probably deal with the 100% full-immersive Scott Lang experience_

With that ringing endorsement, Scott scrambled down the stairs to his front door. He opened it to find Woo looking around the property, like he hadn't been a regular visitor for the past two years. He was wearing a suit that looked like something Don Draper would wear (Scott had binged that show in a single week during his house arrest); gray with a skinny black tie and a white pocket square. 

"So, uh, hi," Scott said.

"Scott!" Woo exclaimed. "Great to see you!"

Scott made a weird noise. "You were just here?"

"Yeah, but that was Agent Woo of the FBI earlier. Now I'm just Jimmy."

Biting back a smile, Scott ushered Woo in the door. "So, _just Jimmy_ what did you have in mind for dinner?"

Woo shrugged. "I like everything."

"Hang on," Scott started. "My buddy Luis is a huge foodie. I'll ask him for suggestions since I've been cooped up for a while."

Woo looked awkward. "About that, Scott. If we're gonna hang out you can't do anything illegal. Or if you do, you can't tell me. Plausible deniability and all that." Then he gave Scott a weird look. "Bro hug?"

"Thanks," Scott said, "but I'll pass." After a few moments of awkward silence, Scott got a reply from Luis. He turned to Woo and smiled. "So, Luis said there's a 'bangin'," (he made sure to include the air quotes, in case Woo thought he might use words like _bangin'_ in casual conversation) sushi place within walking distance."

"Are you suggesting sushi because I'm Asian?" Woo asked.

"You're ASIAN?!?" Scott shouted. Then he grimaced. "Sorry, I panicked," he admitted. 

"I'm just joshing," Woo replied, proving he was someone who apparently said words like _joshing_ in casual conversions. "I actually love sushi."

Scott grabbed his jean jacket and checked the pockets for his keys. They were exactly where they were supposed to be (in his left pocket) so he herded Woo out the door and locked up. Looking at Woo, he said, "So this place is like two blocks south and one block west, according to Luis. But that doesn't mean anything to me, so I was gonna put the name of the place in my GPS and have a robot tell me what to do." 

Woo shook his head, _vehemently_. "Scott, I can get us there," he said. "I placed first at the Academy in navigation."

"Lead the way then, Woo."

They walked and, true to his word, Woo got them to the restaurant easily. "Impressive, Woo," he said, _impressed_.

Woo smiled and Scott had another mini-freakout about whether or not this was a date. Because Woo was cute when he smiled like that, all pink-cheeked and proud of himself. Scott shook his head and opened the door, letting Woo walk in first. And if his gaze drifted down to some Grade-A, Federal Bureau of Investigation ass, then maybe it _was_ a date.

They were seated quickly and Scott scanned the drink menu while he was _not_ avoiding Woo's gaze. 

"So, Scott," Woo said. "Tell me about your business."

Scott perked up at that. X-Con Home Security was his second born. He could talk about it or Cassie for _hours_. He started in on how he and Luis, Kurt, and Dave had had a hard time finding gainful employment, being ex-cons, and so they pooled all of their resources to start the business. 

A waitress briefly interrupted them to take their order. Scott got to the part of his story where he was ranting against the system and how it set convicts up for failure when the waitress brought their drinks. 

Woo started sipping his red wine as he regarded Scott. "You know, Scott, you're not wrong. There are a bunch of people who end up in the system for something small, and then have a hard time after they're set free. We're supposed to be rehabilitating people and giving them new skills, but instead a lot of them have the stigma from having been convicted of a crime and they just turn to a life of more crime."

"That's what I'm saying!" Scott shouted. Then he felt himself blush as several other patrons of the restaurant glared at him after his outburst. Playing it cool, he sipped his beer.

Woo smiled as he took another sip of his wine. "What you're doing is really commendable, Scott."

Scott mumbled out a _thanks_ as the waitress brought their sushi. They ate in a comfortable silence, sharing shy smiles.

Finally their waitress brought their check and Woo grabbed it before Scott had a chance to offer to split the bill.

"Call it a celebratory dinner for your release, Scott," he said with a sweet smile. 

Feeling bold, Scott asked, "I'll get it next time?"

Woo nodded enthusiastically. "Walk you home?" he asked. "My, uh, car is parked by your house."

"Sure," Scott answered easily.

The walk back was pleasant and Scott kept stealing glances at Woo and he was tickled to realize Woo was also peeking back at him. They got back to Scott's house and stood awkwardly by the door.

"This was great," Woo said. "But if we're going to go on another date, you should probably call me Jimmy." Then he leaned in and kissed Scott. 

Scott let out an internal pterodactyl screech as he returned the kiss. Woo's, _Jimmy's_ lips were soft and warm and all of Scott's earlier doubts were swept away.

After a few moments, Jimmy pulled back from the kiss. "So I'll text you for another date?" he asked with a smile. "Now that we've officially made this a date?"

Scott nodded furiously. "That sounds great!" he squeaked out. " _This_ was great!"

"If we make it to the third date, maybe you can show me how you work your magic?"

Scott stuttered out, "That's uh, that's awfully forward of you, Woo."

Jimmy frowned at being _Woo_ again. "The cards," he explained.

"Oh!" Scott said. "Yeah, sure! I'll show you the magic! Yeah!"

Jimmy winked and turned, walking towards his car. Scott rushed inside so he could do a happy dance in the privacy of his own home.


End file.
